powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Seji Lilimar
'Seji Lilimar '''is the butler of venture capitalist and inventor Dr. Rhiddi Hunt. Character History Childhood Seji grew up in the poor farmlands of Okinawa and dreamed of the Shinkansen and the tech center of Tokyo. However, the only way she could get out of her rural life was the hospitality industry and left home at 16 and became a new employee of Dr. Hunt, the creator of MERCY Inc. Moving up the ranks Rhiddi quickly saw potential in Seji as soon as she was hired. However, she soon scaled back her work force to save money and put it back into MERCY. She had aspects that reminded her of her sister. Himitsuranger When Jefu's nephew's, Akira and Stella, came from America, her master's rivalry grew even stronger and even more suspicious of EAGLE and their work with robotics and creating a "Morphin Grid". She later found out that the Himitsurangers were his creation and that his 5 Jettaroids were final versions of various prototypes (the Jet Himitsutai). When White Cyclone was destroyed, the Ryoshalde's too became rangers, which led to even more heated competition, usually furthered by Southern Cross' meddling. Such meddling put her and Teri at odds at one point and one of her creations becoming a monster. After their defeat, she returned to college and became a gadget tester for EMC, under her former master's control. Kamen Rider World In an alternate universe where Sentai don't exist, Rhiddi was a fashion designer who died from drug abuse, but had secretly kept a rideresque suit called Venus Vortex that Seji, a young officer, discovered in her penthouse and later took it for herself. She would bump into the female kamen riders Valkyrie and Tsukuyomi and assisted them against Child of the Underworld Jasmine, who had captured the former's teammates. They defeated the Crpytids Baron 1898, Yukon Striker, and Chauffeur Gear. With Valkyrie reunited with her teammates, a new Kamen Rider appeared and introduced himself as Kamen Rider Shinobi. Personality She is the strong silent type, but is also kind, loyal, and determined to live her big city (and tech) dreams. Relationships * Rhiddi Hunt: Boss * Teri: friends from the start Notes * She functions similarly to Avery from the previous season and Richard Brown from ''Shinkenger * She is first character to be from Okinawa Prefecture * She has had a dream of making a difference in others lives, leading her to hospitality and later engineering ** Interestingly, her Coaster Force counterpart is an engineering major * Her name is a reference to Lilimar, an actress who portrayed a charter named Sage (pronounced Seji in Japanese) and Hunter's Power Rangers counterpart * As a Rider-like hero, she is themed to the waterslide Venus Vortex located at Lake Compounce in Connecticut See Also * Rin Koruda-''Power Rangers'' Counterpart (personality and motivations) from'' Coaster Force'' * Seji Lilimar-''World of Zero-One'' counterpart (From Kamen Rider Zero One: Valkaryie, Tsukuyomi, Shadow Knight Venus?) Category:Sentai Rivals Category:Sentai Allies Category:Allies Category:MERCY Category:Hunt Estate Category:Jettacosta Sentai Himitsuranger Category:Lemurseighteen